


Scented Candles

by chartreuserpent (kofiakii)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Fluff, M/M, Microfic, POV Harry Potter, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kofiakii/pseuds/chartreuserpent
Summary: Draco loved these specific scented candles that were really popular to this day mostly with teenage girls. But Draco himself never tried to use the scented candles, what could be the reason? Harry is intrigued.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51
Collections: Drarry Microfics





	Scented Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to my Tumblr! (@chartreuserpent)
> 
> This is part of the December prompt from drarrymicrofic, entitled "candles"

Draco has always loves scented candles, he really loves to buy them and hoarding them. In fact, every time he and Harry would shop in the mart for their groceries he’d always have three to five new scented candles in his cart and separate scented candles that are provided to use for their house. 

The weirdest thing is they’re always the same, or the design would change but the scent is quite the same (according to Draco and the girls who love to buy them, it’s quite a hype.) And whenever they got home, he would never use any of it, he’d just stare at it and sniff at it from time to time.

And Harry finds this obsession or hobby rather of Draco weird, he once convinced Draco to lit one of his scented candles when they were sitting in the living room with well-lit fairy light and Christmas tree. But the blond refused and said it shouldn’t be used like the other candles they have, that it is more special than the normal scented candles.

And Harry gets curious about the reason why Draco doesn’t want to light any of it, so one day he got enough of Draco’s weirdness and decided to find out on his own. He sneaked into Draco’s collection of scented candles and sniffed one of them, only to be surprised by the scent of it.

It’s a familiar and well-distinguished scent, he looks around the candles to find more information about it but the labels and other information about the candles are ripped. He sniffed it once again and can’t quite understand the aroma it gives, it’s really familiar to him.

He looked at his and Draco’s dresser and come across his perfume, he smelled it and his eyes widen in shock, and stares at the candles. The scented candles smell like him, he sniffs the candles once more and grimaced at the thought of how similar he and the smell of the scented candles.

His eyes found their trash bin and saw the packagings of the scented candles, he rumbles around the bin and read the Infos. Weirdly, the scented candles named, “Gryffindor Men” he scoffs at this and mumbles to himself. “Not every Gryffindor Men smells like me, I mean who even thought about this.” he finds the idea ridiculous and amazing at the same time.

He hears the front door opening, he hurried to put the scented candles back to their own stands and hurried down the stairs to meet his lover, he can’t help but smirk at the thought of his lover’s obsession with his own scent. Harry, being himself assumed that Draco bought the candles because of his scent and not because he loves scented candles. Which isn’t entirely wrong if y’all would ask me.


End file.
